A kit's refuge
by FangOfYellow
Summary: Lily is ecstatic when she reunites with her sister in the wild, but things are clear that Silver's eyes on a prize, Lily's kits.


**Finding bunnies.**

Lily stumbled through the bracken, her swollen belly slowed her down.

The brown she-cat dropped to the cold ground, panting with exhaustion.

 _This will all be worth it._

Lily purred to herself, thinking about her kits.

She had left her two-legs and her mate.

 _Oh, Oak._

Lily missed her mate, it was Oak who persuaded her to leave, they just couldn't bear the thought of letting their kit's being taken from them.

Licking her pelt clean, Lily was reminded of her sister, Silver, who had also left to live in the wild.

 _I hope I see her._

Knowing this was impossible, Lily rose to her paws and padded on, it was nearly sunset, and remembering what Oak taught her, she would have to find a suitable place to sleep.

Whilst walking, a scent of cat's caught her nose, as she stopped, she had been warned by her neighbour, Stripe, that other wild cats can be dangerous, especially in groups.

"W-who's there?" She asked, nervously.

Suddenly, two cats leapt out from behind a bush, and growled at Lily.

"Who are you?" Snarled a ginger tom

"Get off our land!" A she-cat hissed. "Unless you _want_ to see Silver."

 _Silver!_

"You mean Silver!" Lily's voice was brimming with excitement, "A silver tabby with green eyes! I know her!"

The ginger tom hissed again, "Her names _Silver,_ of corse she's a silver she-cat!"

Stunned, Lily blinked her amber eyes, and desperately thought of her sisters distinguishing features, she hadn't seen her sister in moons, however, there was one thing that only Silver could have.

"Her ear," She mewed calmly, "One of her ears is bent over, so much so it almost touches her head." Waiting for a reply, the pregnant cat held her breath.

"That's Silver," The black she-cat dipped her head, "We'll take you to see her, but no tricks!" She snapped, before brusquely walking off.

Relived, Lily followed the two cats, and wondered what her sister was like now, and shocked that all this time, the sisters only lived a day apart.

Soon, the three cats reached a small field, with bushes and rock dens, padding into the middle of the clearing, Lily saw a flat rock, with a small tree growing behind it, giving the smooth rock shelter.

"Silver!" The black she-cat called, "We have someone to see you,"

"She says she's called Lily," The tom snarled.

Silver emerged from the hanging branches of the tree, and cast a cold glare on Lily.

"Kate, Bush, you two go." Silver nodded her head and jumped down to see her sister.

"Silver!" Lily purred with delight, "It's so good to see you!"

Ignoring her sisters welcome, Silver shook her pelt, "How long until your kit's are due?" She asked.

"Oh," Lily mewed, shocked at her sisters hostility, "Any day now, there Oak's."

"Ah yes Oak, I remember him," Silvers tail tip started to twitch, "I always knew he had a thing for you."

With a quiet purr of happiness, Lily replied, "What about you?" She mewed to her sister, "Have you found that special tom?"

With a chuckle, Silver shook her head, "You haven't meet the toms around here," Silver dipped her head, "I mean, Bush is to snappy, and even a mouse can talk Small tail out of eating it."

Looking at all the dens, Lily was surprised at the amount of cats that lived in the clearing, "How many cat's do you have here?" She asked.

"A few," Was her sisters reply, "It's getting dark now, we better get you a nest and prepare for those kits." Silver mewed, whilst leading her sister under a small gorse thicket.

Now alone, Lily was thrilled to be reunited with her sister, and soon fell asleep under the heavy weight of her belly.

Lily woke up to her sisters voice, but it wasn't her a calm warm voice from earlier, it was sharp and bitter.

"Why did you let her into camp!" Silver mewed, looking at Kate, and Bush.

"She knew you." Kate's mew was hardly a whisper.

"How did you know?" Silver asked.

"Your floppy ear." Bush responded, his mew was calm and clear, "Why shouldn't we take her to see you?" He asked.

Silver closed her eyes, "Because she's my past, and I live in the future." Looking at Bush, Silver's eyes narrowed, "And I think the future you should be worrying about, is yours." Silver slashed Bush, leaving his ginger pelt streaked with blood.

"I'm only letting her stay, for her kits will make good fighters, after all, they're Oak's kin." Padding back to her den, Lily saw Bush slink away, his ginger pelt stained red.

 _Silver, what's happened to you!_

Lily was shocked, what had her sister become? What would happen to her kits?

With a tremor of fear, Lily went back into her gorse thicket, worried and scared for the safety of her kits, and her.

The next day at sun high, Lily felt a pain in her belly, one her old friend, Stripe, had told her about.

 _My kits!_

Lily was petrified, she couldn't have her kit's now, not where Silver was a threat!

With a wail of pain, Lily slumped to the ground, and let out a cry for help.

The sun had started to set, and Lily now sat with three beautiful kits, two toms and a beautiful ginger she-cat.

 _I'll call the brown tom Oak seed, in memory of his father._

Lily thought, turning her head to the next kit, who was a black tom.

 _This one can be Dark sky._

Before Lily could name the last kit, she was called out of her den, by her sister.

Chocking back her fear, Lily stepped outside to face her sister, no matter what happened, her kit's would not be harmed.

"It's time for you to leave, sister." Silvers mew was harsh.

Dipping her head, Lily let out a curt mew, "I know," she hissed, "I overheard you that night with Kate and Bush, you struck him, and no matter what happens, my kit's are staying with me."

Silver shook her head, "Sorry, dear sister," There was mockery in her mew, "But I need new fighters, after Stripe left with half my cats, things have been bad!"

 _Stripe!_

Stripe was Lily's neighbour, the one that warned her about cat's in wild groups, "You knew Stripe?" She yowled, "You caused her pain and grief!"

Hissing, Silver turned her head to her cats, "Bring out the kits."

"No!" Lily screamed.

But it was to late, her three helpless kits where soon sitting in front of her.

"If you refuse to leave the kits," Silvers claws slid out, "You must pay with them." Silver grabbed Oak seed in her jaws and shook him.

"Help him!" Lily screamed to Silvers cats, she didn't know how to fight.

It was too late, Oak seed was dropped, covered in blood and motionless.

Letting out a wail of grief, Lily lunged for her remaining kits, but before she could get to Dark sky, he was snatched by the evil jaws of her sister, and was soon lying next to his brother.

Wasting no time, Lily snatched her last kit and raced out of the clearing, and didn't stop until she had reached a river.

 _My kits!_

How could she have ever trusted Silver? Why didn't she listed to Stripe?

 _This is all my fault!_

Picking up the she-kit, Lily continued walking into the night, determined to get as far as possible from her sister.

The sun was starting to rise, Lily's brown pelt was full of brambles and nettles.

Looking ahead, Lily saw a rabbit hole, inside she smelt prey, _dead_ prey. Looking in further, it was clear that cats where living in the rabbit hole, but these cat's where different to Silver's group, they where sharing prey and laughing, and kits where playing.

 _This is where I must say goodbye my daughter._

Lily knew that her last kit would be well cared for, these cat's were kind and caring.

Looking at her kit, Lily was surprised to see that despite the brambles in her pelt, the ginger kit was covered in petals.

 _Goodbye, Petal._

Hiding behind a bush, Lily saw a brindle coloured cat come to the entrance of the tunnel, and take her kit in.

 _I miss them already…_

Lily knew she must go home, that her Petal covered kit would be well looked after in the rabbit hole.

"I'm so, so sorry." She mewed, before padding off.


End file.
